1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a composting container in which a good compost is produced from farming and stock raising waste material such as chaff or straw, as a starting material, which has served as a litter for livestock and which is mixed with or soaked in a great deal of manure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A need for composting farming waste material such as chaff and straw and reusing it is strongly voiced. Chaff is traditionally used as a litter for livestock, and used litter is piled up outdoors for decomposition and fermentation. To promote composting of the farming and stock raising waste material, the moisture rate of the pile should be constantly kept within a range of 40 to 80%, and ventilation should be provided to assure the activity of aerobic bacteria. For this reason, ones should attend to the pile frequently to water and stir up the pile as required and to arrange ventilation tube for providing ventilation.
With a view to resolving the above problem, the inventor of this invention disclosed "a method of promoting the composting of a high moisture content manure" in Japanese Patent Open Gazette No. 61-10093 (laid open on Jan. 17, 1986). In this disclosure, the inventor proposes the use of a large container comprising a barrel sewn of a permeable material with openably attached top and bottom lids to compost efficiently farming and stock raising waste material having a high moisture content.
This type of container typically used outdoors usually employs a top lid manufactured of non-permeable material to assure a good moisture content and thus to expedite decomposition of the manure inside. The container is sewn in a manner to be tapered wide toward the bottom side so that the clumping of the manure is prevented when it is taken out after decomposition of the manure is complete. The structure of such a container was also laid open in Japanese Utility Model Registered No. 3013789 (published on Jul. 18, 1995).
The bottom lid of this conventional composting container is designed to be entirely openable at the bottom end, and even a barrel tapered wide toward the bottom end takes about two months before the manure inside is fully decomposed. Meanwhile, the manure sinks from above, swelling at the middle height, and is compactly pressed and hardened. When the bottom lid is opened, the clumped state is not released, and taking out the manure is difficult.